moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifi
Fifi the Oochie Poochie is a Common Moshling in the Puppies set in Moshi Monsters. They have white fur with a heart in their hair and resembles a poodle. Fifi loves and fancy food and having their fur trimmed and pampered. Fifi has her own song called Uptown Fifi in which she seems to be dating McNulty and is under the ownership of Bubba the Bouncer. Combination Biography Ooh la la! Oochie Poochies are sweet, fluffy and totally obsessed with finer things in life, from fancy food and the very latest fur styles. In fact, they love getting their fluffy bits trimmed and pampered. Whenever I observe Oochie Poochies they refuse to acknowledge me unless I've trimmed my whiskers and combed my fur. I even have to make an appointment to visit Uppity Meadow! When they're not sipping vintage lemonade or collecting designer hair clips, these snooty little Moshlings like nibbling on the yummy cotton candy they keep on the end of their tails. Scrumptious, darling! Mini Bio Ooh la la! Oochie Poochies are sweet, fluffy and totally obsessed with finer things in life, from fancy food and the very latest fur styles. In fact they love getting their fluffy bits trimmed and pampered. When they're not sipping vintage lemonade or collecting designer hair clips, these snooty little Moshlings like nibbling on the yummy cotton candy they keep on the end of their tails. Scrumptious! Character Encyclopedia Main A swanky Oochie Poochie like Fifi is the perfect companion to parade with up and down Ooh La Lane. These snooty fashionistas absolutely adore being pampered and having their fluffy fur trimmed to perfection at Tyra's Spa. Best of all though, the Poochies love taking elegant bites of the candy floss they keep at the end of their pretty little tails. Poochie playtime When Fifi and her Poochie pals are not sauntering around town, they absolutely adore running (daintily) around Uppity Meadow, or parading around Pink and Fluffy Forest. It's a delightful sight, but don't be tempted to stroke these Puppies - they hate to have a single hair out of place. Uptown Puppies Only the finer things in life will do for Fifi, like designer handbags, fancy food, vintage lemonade and pampering sessions at Tyra's Spa. Data File Moshling type: Puppies Species: Oochie Poochie Habitat: Uppity Meadow in the Pink and Fluffy Forest Puppie pals: McNulty, Scamp, White Fang Notes: * Poochies collect designer hair clips. * A happy Oochie Poochie after a day of pampering. * Fur is always kept washed, pristine and snowy white. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Oochie Poochies are seen in all the right places, darling! That's because they are the most fashionable trend-setters. They love to read Dogue magazine to see what the latest fur-styles are, and then rush out to the stylist to get the latest looks. Naturally these Puppies are used to the finer things in life, such as vintage pink lemonade and choco caviar. Their passion for poshness means that they're also keen on ironed napkins and perfect manners. But if they get peckish and aren't near a five star restaurant, they can always nibble at their candyfloss tails! Habitat Oochie Poochies adore the open spaces of Uppity Meadow but some prefer parading around Pink and Fluffy Forest. Traits Personality Swanky, fashionable, diva-ish. Likes Ironed napkins and perfect manners. Dislikes A single hair being out of place and being stroked. Trivia *According to Lummox's likes, they like Oochie Poochies, which is Fifi's species. *Fifi wears contact lenses because glasses get caught in their ears. Gallery In-Game fifi2.png Fifi.png fifi3.png fifi4.png fifi5.png fifi6.png Uptown Fifi MV UF Jacket.png MV UF Snatch it.png MV UF Stay Vigilant.png MV UF Stay.png MV UF Mini Ben wow.png MV UF Mini Ben bye.png MV UF Rocky and Pocito nope.png MV UF McNulty hold up.png MV UF Impressive.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty strolling.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty otp.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty notp.png MV UF 8-bit.png MV UF Thump a Bubba.png MV UF We are dead.png Mash-Up Cards TC Fifi series 1.png TC Fifi series 2.png TC Fifi series 3.png TC Fifi series 4.png Figures Fifi figure normal.jpg Fifi figure glitter purple.jpg Fifi figure glitter orange.png Fifi figure gold.png Fifi figure spotty.png Fifi figure candyfloss.png Fifi figure scream green.png Fifi figure ghost white.png Fifi figure voodoo blue.png Fifi figure pumpkin orange.png Fifi figure frostbite blue.png Fifi figure christmas tree green.png Fifi figure bauble red.png Fifi figure glitter red.png Fifi figure micro.png Collector card s1 fifi.png Other DesignAMoshlingIceCream.png Cuddly Fifi.png Baby fifi.png|Baby Fifi Baby FiFi and Ecto.jpeg|Talking Poppet Fifi bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots starter set Fifi.png|Bobble Bots Set with Fifi FifiMuddy.png Top trump orange fifi.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps IHM21 Fifi.jpeg Serenawithfifi.png Fifi moshi bandz.png BabyFifi.png Red Glittery Fifi.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Puppies